085: Song
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Stan was on a mission. He was on a mission to cheer up his best friend Kyle. NonSlash


Disclaimer: Stan and Kyle belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker and I in no way own them.  
Title: 085: Song  
Summary: Stan was on a mission. He was on a mission to cheer up his best friend Kyle. NonSlash  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (kinda)OOC  
Couple: None  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: Church songs XDD  
Comments: Not slash guys. Stan just cheering up his friend. They're older, like 14-17. Somewhere in that age range

----------  
085: Song  
----------

Stan was on a mission.

He was on a mission to cheer up his best friend Kyle.

The Jew-boy had just gotten dumped, and though he didn't take it has Stan would have, he was a little put up and hadn't gone to the movies earlier that day.

So Stan made a pact with himself to get the red-head to smile before the night was over.

To bad it was already eleven o'clock.

Less than an hour to achieve his goal.

And to bad that the only think he could think of was incredibly faggy.

Oh well.

Standing out in the cold wasn't pleasant, especially when you're hauling a huge stereo.

But, bros before hoes.

Standing outside of Kyle's house, in line with the teen's window, Stan pressed the play button for his tape player and lifted the contraption as high as he could above his head, ignoring the strain on his arms.

The tape stuttered for a moment before belting out:

_It seems so obvious  
__There's something up with us  
__I smell the feeling  
__From across the room.  
__So can I ask you this?  
__Not to be forward, miss,  
__But I think I'll kill myself  
__If I never know... _

Stan blanched as the light in the room above flickered on.

That's sooo not the song that should be playing.

He lowered the blasting stereo and started fumbling with the buttons.

_What do I have to do  
__To get inside of you?  
__To get inside of you?  
__Cuz I love the way you move,  
__When I'm inside of yoh-_

He ejected the tape flipped it up and pressed play again. 'Hello God? It's me Stanley. I really could use a-'

_-ove came down._

_I could sing of Your love forever,  
__I could sing of Your love forever,_

Stan again lowered the obviously possessed box, trying not to scream out of frustration. "OH COME ON."

_I could sing of Your love forever,  
__I could sih-_

'CD. CD. I don't listen to stupid love CD's.'

_'Cus I'm doing everything for you because I love to be near you  
__Something just takes me away to a place where I'm happy  
__I'm doing everything for you, yeah you know that I adore you and I just can't take it!  
__'Cus I don't wanna wait for another day  
__'Cus I can feel this is right_

Stan really did scream at this point, though it was closer to an annoyed half-crazed groan.

_I don't wanna make this go on for too much longer  
__'Cus you've got a ring-less finger  
__And I could go buy a ring right now. . .  
__Well, actually I don't have money but that's oh-_

Glancing up Stan saw that the person he was doing this for was leaning as far out of his window as he could without falling, and by the light of a streetlamp he saw the amused but not-smiling expression on his face.

So he flipped to the radio.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

"OH GODDAMMIT!" Stan yelled and dropped the stereo to the ground.

He looked back up and saw the smallest of smiles tweaking his friend's lips.

Well, might as well run with it.

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI! I LOVE YOU!" He gulped, that sounded so queer. "AND I PROMISE TO NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE!" Still queer.

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
_

Then Kyle was laughing, it was a soft chuckle sure, but he was still laughing. Then, he started to retreat back into his room. "I love you too Stanley Marsh, but _God_ you're such a fag."

_The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
_

Stan smiled to himself as the window closed and the light turned back off. Then he turned to walk home, ignoring the people who were walking him, confused.

_Baby just take your time  
Holdin me tight_

Mission accomplished.

----------

Ha ha. Still not slash guys. Yes they were all 'ILU!' 'ILU2!' but it was in a platonic kind of way.

I'll get back to writing real slash soon :3 I've gotten inspired for some fluff.

Lyrics (c) To: (In order as used)

_Inside of You_ (c) **Hoobastank  
**_I Could Sing of Your Love Forever_ (c)I don't know, but it's a church song  
_I'm Doing Everything (For You)_ (c) **The Rocket Summer  
**_Over and Over _(c) **Three Days Grace  
**_Bubbly _(c) **Colbie Caillat **(I'm actually going to be writing a Style to this song soon)


End file.
